Single mom
by Writingwiththeinkofmysoul
Summary: One year before the curse's broken. Regina's gotten a second child, but life gets more difficult. Maybe she needs some help? I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR THE CHARACTERS. Rated M for coming chapters.


Regina Mills was the most apprehensive mother of Storybrooke. She had had his little Henry for seven years now, and recently she had had a twist in her life again. Two months ago the Mayor had opened her door and she had found a little baby girl wrapped in a blanket on her front porch. She had instantly called up a meeting of the council for asking if anybody knew who was that child, but nobody knew it. The last newborn in Storybrooke was now five, and the baby was surely not older than one. So, Regina Mills kept the girl, and called her Ginevra.

At first Henry felt a bit strange about this, but in the end he got used to it. He and the girl would stay home when their mom was out for work, Henry would have played with her, he would've read her some stories from some books, sing for her. He loved his new little sister, and three months after she became a part of his family, he took some moneys from his mom and secretly went to a baby-dress shop to buy her a bib.

Regina was the happiest person in the world: she had two beautiful children, and she felt like she finally could love someone.

Truth be told, Regina Mills was a busy woman because of being the Mayor. She had not much time for herself, and of course this meant she had not a lot of time for her children, even if she'd have spent all her free time with them. But in some times she understood that, while Henry was at an acceptable age for staying home alone, he still couldn't look after a one year old girl. Most of women had a break from their work in the first year of motherhood, but she definitely couldn't afford it. These were the moments when she wished she wasn't single, but she knew all too well that wishing meant nothing. So, she just had a hard time to compound work and family. She taught to Henry the basis, like changing nappies, warming milk in the feeding bottle, change the girl's clothes, and to sing her to sleep.

As far as Henry was proving himself to be a good babisitter, his grades were dropping, and he was not the one to blame: he didn't have a lot of time to focus on his homework when he had to look after his sister.

One day Regina dressed up after a really bad night, nightmares, thunderstorm and, of course, Ginevra was scared because of the weather, so she didn't let the Mayor sleep. She had taken the girl into her office, like all mornings, but as usually she wasn't able to focus properly when the baby was there, so she waited for Henry to get out of school and come taking his siter home. It was like this since three months ago now. Regina was starting to feel too tired because of her lack of sleeping, because of how much more efforts her life required now, and because of course she wanted her children to have a normal childhood, especially she didn't want Henry to be too busy to study and have a brilliant career in front of him.

That afternoon, she waited till 4.30, but no signs of Henry. She was starting getting nervous and suddenly the phone rang. "Mayor Mills" "Good Afternoon, Mayor Mills" on the other side of the phone was Mary Margaret, also known by the Mayor as Snow white, the ruin of her life. That woman was also Henry's teacher. "Miss Blanchard, what makes you think you have the right to interrupt my work calling my office?" "I'm... I'm sorry, Madame Mayor, but I think we have the urgence of talking. That is about Henry. I've talked to him till a minute ago and..." "Oh, that's the reason why he's late, I suppose" "Yes, Madame Mayor, but..." Snow's voice was trying to hide her irritation without big achievements. "It's important. I sent him home, so he can take care of Ginevra, but I need to speak to you" "I'll be there in five minutes, Miss Blanchard" said Regina dryly before of shutting the phone down.

"Hey mom, I'm here... are you angry at me?" said Henry hesitantly. "No, dear, I'm not angry at you" said Regina in a wide smile, then she placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Take care of you sister. I'll be back in a quarter, promise". She said that and left.

Mary Margaret was tip toeing the floor nervously, waiting for the Mayor. Something in that woman always made her so... scared and in the same time pityful. She didn't know why. At that moment Regina's heels were audible from the corridor. Mary Margaret sat down on her chair and waited till the other woman sat exactly in front of her.

"So, Miss Blanchard, let's get done with this" Regina didn't even look in the pixie brunette's eyes while speaking. "Ok, Madame Mayor, I think you have to spare some time for Henry. He's just having bad grades these days, I'd say these months. Plus, the only thing he's talking about is to have children. All of his classmates are starting to ignore him because of this" _Not that before he had a lot of friends, they're all scared by you_. Snow let that into her mind.

"So, you just called me here for telling me that my son is in a post sister shock?" "I've called you here because I am worried about your son, my fondest pupil..." she hang a second before going on "I think you should call a baby sitter. It's evident that neither you or Henry can do it without a second adult taking care of... uhm... your family". Regina felt humiliated. Not only she was talking to the most annoying person in town, but she was getting an unasked advice from the woman who tore apart her life. Plus, she was Regina fucking Mills, and no one took this position with her. "Miss Blanchard, I want you to listen very carefully. I take advices from no one but my self, but above all I don't take unasked advices from you of all people. The way I make my family work is none of your concern. I don't know if there will be a next time, but if there will be, make sure the topic of our talk is not your impudent opinion about me. Goodbye, Miss Blanchard". Regina stood and without another word she left the school and she had a long walk to get home, just to shake away the rage.


End file.
